Dinner at McDonalds
by You're Gone Now
Summary: First, America bugs me to go eat out with him. Then, I get dragged into a fast food place. And now, some people are accusing us to be a couple! Could it be any worse?


"Hey, Iggy, let's go out to eat!" I yelled through my phone at my fellow British Country happily. I chewed on my burger absently in boredom. Iggy sure is taking his time thinking. "Iggy?"

_"I already told you; I can't. I have important business to attend to." _Arthur lectured me with his British accent through the phone. I gripped my aqua colored phone harder, why is he ignoring me? And why does that bother me so much?

"To bad then! We're going out for dinner!" I denied his request loudly. I grabbed my soda from the mahogany table beside me. I turned my chair around and my feet replaced where the drink once was. My brown pants slipped down to my ankles as they were propped up. I took off my bomber jacket and threw it on the couch across the room. "Your refusal is refused." I said to my once older brother.

I heard a loud sigh from the other end. I let the shit eating grin fill my face waiting for Arthur to admit he lost. _"Alright. Fine, I'll go Alfred." _I burst out laughing because I had won.

Yes! I am the best! "And I'm the hero!" I yelled through the phone. I put my drink back on the table and placed my feet onto the ground again. I contemplated on whether or not to tell Iggy we were going to fast food. Nah; better not. Arthur is to mean. "I'll pick you up at six. Bye!" I yelled through the phone. I shut my phone before England could reply though.

It was five forty now. I just put on some nicer casual clothes. It consisted of a black scarf, some short of light blue jacket sweater thing, a pair of nice brown pants, and some black converse. My hair stayed exactly the same though. No one touches the hair. I don't want to be like England and end up having France's hair. I jumped into my black Ford and drove to Arthur's house. I walked up to the doorbell and pressed it once. I heard someone walking down the stairs and falling on the way to the door. I tried not to laugh knowing England fell trying get to the door. "'Ello Alfred." I heard the serious accented voice.

"Yo England! Did you just fall?" I asked the slightly disheveled smaller man. I lightly took note of the clothes he was wearing. Hm. A green coat, a white collared tee, black pants, his tie (of course he has his ugly stripped tie), and some brown loafers or something. Who knows what type of shoe that is? His hair stayed the same too. Good. Two France's are too much. He looked away from me and seemed to have a slight tint lighting his cheeks.

He looked back at me, the blush no longer holding onto his face. "I didn't fall. I attacked the floor." England said with the most sarcastic voice ever.

"Backwards?" I questioned trying to get a rise out of the other. England looked as if he was ready to punch me but didn't, or he held back.

He closed the door behind him and pulled his ugly green coat slightly closer to his body. I felt the need to wrap my arms around him, but he would never let me. "I'm freakin' talented." England said in a mock American accent.

"Don't be so uptight yo!" I said back, equally annoyed. He didn't have to be such an ass!

He just sighed. Turned away from me and started to walk to my car. I opened the car and opened the door for England. He always did complain about me not being a gentleman. I got into the drivers seat and pushed my keys into the slot. I booted up my car and we just started heading down the road. Suddenly, I felt a feminine hand touch my shoulder. I seriously just thought I had some random girl in my car and not England. And his voice penetrated the silence asking, "So where are you taking me?" Oh. I'm in trouble now.

"Some place." I replied. Hopefully, England won't realize I'm just taking him for some fast food. I heard him mumbling about me being cheap tightwad, or somethin'. Meh, whatever; as long as I get to harass him.

We arrived at my favorite store, restaurant, um, place… McDonalds! I am getting the biggest burger ever for Iggy. I heard him groan as I parked the car, oh well. He'll have to deal with it.

"You bloody twat! Why in hell, are we here? This isn't even quality food." England yelled, lectured, and insulted me in one go. That's some talent. Wait; is he supposed to be looking cute when he does that?

"Whatever! C'mon, I'm paying anyway!" I attempted to persuade my British no longer older brother. He sighed again and turned away from me. Tch; what a prude. "So lets go!" I angrily exclaimed. I grabbed Arthur's wrist and dragged him into the McDonalds entrance. I continued to drag England until we were in the line for food.

"You twat! What in bloody hell thinks you can just drag me around?" England exclaimed at me with pure frustration. Oh wait, no, not just frustration. Probably anger too. "Tch. Just order me some salad. Everything else is so disgusting." I gave him my one million dollar smile and he just turned away again. He's been turning away a lot. Whatever yo.

I suddenly heard giggling and a couple squeals. I focused my attention to the giggling girls in front of me. I heard a few, "They're so cute," and "Do you think they are a couple?" and one last "Do you think I could get them to kiss?" Okay, that is just so weird. Were they talking about me? And England? No, that can't be. Right? The girls continued to giggle and then it was there turn. The brunette took her sweet old time, while the other two ordered really quickly. They left within ten minutes.

Finally. My turn. "Two double cheeseburgers, a large order of fries, and a large drink please." The cash register lady just nodded and handed me a fake smile. She gave me my receipt that said number four and a cup for a drink after I paid. I wonder what type of drink England will want? Oh wait, whom the hell am I kiddin'? Tea. Obviously. I shoved the drink under the ice and when it filled the top I moved my hand away. I then shoved the white cup under the iced tea.

"Number 4 please." Oh. The lady finished my order. Cool. I went to grab the cheeseburgers and fries. Now, to find England. There, in a gloomy corner, was England.

"England!" I yelled happily as I practically skipped to the table. I am going to freak him out so bad. Oh well. I set down the drink and food I was carrying onto the table. I heard a couple more mutters of, "Stupid twat," and "Bloody hell." I shoved a cheeseburger into his hands. "Eat."

He looks at the burger like it's the most disgusting, disgraceful, oh I dunno, diarrhea. "For fuck's sake man. Eat it." I snap at him. Arthur unwrapped the burger; he nibbled. He nibbled on a fucking burger. "Just eat it honey." I said in a sickly sweet voice. England gave me a death glare.

"Oh my God!" Another voice squealed. Oh no, what now? "Like, you guys are a couple right?" An excited voice questioned.

"What in bloody hell?!" England exclaimed awkwardly with a blush. Aw, he's blushing. Wait, what did I just think? I don't think I should be thinking this so frequently.

"No, sorry ladies." I said in a casual manner. She looked disappointed but that didn't even faze her. Don't think England is cute, don't think England is cute; don't think England is cute. I don't think this is working. I glanced over at the other blonde. He sure is cute.

She ran her fingers through her auburn locks before looking at both of us as if to see what we were thinking. Okay, creepy bro. Don't do that. "Are you sure you're not dating? Sure looks like it to me." If I were drinking something I would have spat all over that girl and England.

"What?" I screamed. Oops, making a scene. "I don't like Arthur. No, wait. That's not true either. Dammit! I mean, I… I." I ranted and stuttered. I can't stop thinking about how cute he looks. This is so weird. I shouldn't be thinking about this! I mean; he was my brother! Argh! Why is this so frustrating?

"Ha! You are so a couple!" The girl exclaimed as if it was the best day ever. Oh God, what do I do? Arthur still looks cute. I seriously need to stop thinking this.

England was as red as a tomato, no an apple, no a, a dragon? He was just really red. I can't take this anymore. Okay, I don't think Arthur is still looking so cute. I can't get him out of my head! I don't like him that way, do I? Hm. Maybe I do. I mean; he is cute. And I always admired him. And I really loved him as a kid. Okay, yeah I do. Damn.

I grabbed England's wrist and dragged him outside again. I just realized! I left my burger. Damn bro. This sucks.

"What now you twat?" Arthur looked really pissed by now. Oops.

Um. This was more awkward than I expected. Okay, here goes, "England, I like you!" I yelled really fast. I'm pretty sure I'm as red as England was before. Damn. I must look like the idiot England always claims I am.

I looked at Arthur expecting to slap me or something like that, instead I find a more red that earlier England. "You idiot. I like you too."

"You are now mine!" I grabbed Arthur and kissed his forehead. I've been doing a lot of grabbing lately. I wonder if I can grope and get away with it to? He turned redder. I should enter him in the reddest human alive contest. Wait, they don't have one of those. I shall make one!

"You twat!"

**Yeah. Only second fic. Sorry if it sucks. Um, please review? And I own nothing for the record.**


End file.
